The Three Worlds Divide
by CodeMonkey345
Summary: What happened during the Borealis? What will come of the world? And what's the secret behind the Gman? What became of GLaDOS? Who will be joining them? You'll learn this in one of the biggest game crossovers ever.
1. The City Of Water

I own no part of the locations, characters, or any other trademarks of other company's.

Prologue

"As far back as I can remember..." Gordan said with a ciggarette in his mouth. "I was on a mission with Alyx, shortly after her father's death.Well, if you can call it that. We were on a helicopter to the Borealis...and well, you'll see." He said again.

Chapter 1: City Of Water

On the helicopter, Gordan was sleeping on the floor, while Alyx was sitting on the chair. "Awake? Finally?" Alyx laughed as she said. Gordan groaned. They were both dressed up in H.E.V. Lamda Coats. "What the hell are these? And how did they get on me?" Gordan said. "You can talk?" Alyx asked. "Yes. I can. Well, the reason why I couldn't was because a headcrab got down my throat. But besides that, how's your father doing?" Gordan asked. "He got one of his lungs torn out, and had to have brain surgery. Funny thing is he survived. I think it had something to do with that man in the blue suit." Alyx said. "Okay Alyx, number one, don't quote off of Tuck Everlasting. Second, Man in the Blue Suit?" Gordan asked. "Yeah...he hissed and said in a low and slow but speedy voice 'I wissssshed I could do moreeeeeee...but this is as far as I gooooo.' It was kind of creepy too." Outside, on an iceberg, Combine were having Radio Chatter. "Sector 904. No sign of targets ye-" Suddenly, the Helicopter just flew by. "Launch the Motar. Now." The Combine Soildier said. "Roger that." The other Soildier said. Suddenly, a Motar bomb flew up at the Helicopter, hitting it, and knocking Alyx and Gordan out into the water. The Helicopter exploded as soon as it touched the ground. "I think we got em'." The Combine Elite said. Meanwhile underwater, Gordan was swimming as fast as he could, looking for Alyx. He finally found her, knocked out. Gordan put Alyx on her back and swam up to the surface as quickly as he could. He came up to a giant tower, swam up to it, and went inside. Suddenly, it was all darkness. And the door shut themselves locked. Lights came on, and 60's music played. Gordan went downstairs slowly...


	2. The Unfantastic 4

I own nothing that belongs to other companies. This includes locations, characters, weapons, Etc.

Chapter 2: The Unfantastic 4

Gordan walked downstairs with Alyx on his back. Suddenly, Alyx started to move. "Finally awake?" Gordan laughed. "Not funny." Alyx grumpled. When they reached downstairs, they saw a bathysphere. "What the hell is that? An elevator?" Alyx asked. "No. It's a bathyspere. It's like, a Submarine Elevator." Gordan answered. "That's right." A voice called from the other side. Suddenly, his silvery hair streaked from the corner. And a man came from the corner. "That bathyspere, is supposed to take you somewhere. Hell if I know though. I can't go down there, because there's something in the switch that I couldn't find." The man with the Silver hair said. "First off, who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?" Gordan asked roughly. "The names Da-" Suddenly A man with Brown hair and Camo popped out of a corner, grabbing the man with the silver hair by the neck, and putting a knife to his throat. "Raiden, your not taking my spot. You hear me?! I'll gut you in the neck right here, right now!" The men both wrestled to the ground, but the silver haired one kicked him off. "Woah woah, who the hell are you? Coming in here, and taking my shine?" The man in the Silver Hair said. "Bud, I ain't no Raiden." The man in the Silver Hair said. The other one looked up at him. "Oh...sorry, didn't recognize you. Raiden doesn't wear red." The brown hair said. "My names Snake, came here getting a call on my radio saying a Metal Gear Nuke is around here." Snake said. "The names Dante, came here because Demon Trouble in a Sacred Temple." Dante said. "You guys just totally revealed yourselves." Gordan stated. "And who are you?" Dante asked. "The name's Gordan Freema-" Gordan was cut off by Snake. "The Gordan Freeman who escaped from Black Mesa alone?" Snake asked. "Yeah...I'm him." Gordan said. "Wow, you must be a celebrity." Alyx said. "Ah...Gordan, I am sorry to say but the Black Mesa Research Facility was nuked by the Military." Snake said. Gordan stood there, motionless. And not being able to speak. Dante opened up the Bathyspere and stepped in. He sat down next to Snake. Alyx got in too. But Gordan just stood there. Alyx snapped him out of his trance, "You comin'?" Alyx asked. Gordan nodded and got in. The Bathyspere closed, and went underwater. The Bathyspere was filthy. "I have a bad feeling about this Gordan." Alyx said. Suddenly, a screen came on. "Hello, have you ever been tired of the same ole' thing? Welcome to a place where the artist be not censored, where the author be not sick, where the new game be not delayed due to online malfunctions. I built all of these, and made...Rapture." The screen said. The screen then went off, and showed off a beatiful underwater scene. What they didn't expect however, was on how much terror was ahead...


End file.
